


art?

by pastelli0n



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelli0n/pseuds/pastelli0n
Summary: funny poem kekw??





	art?

why create the concept of art? what really qualifies as art? you can scribble anything on a paper and call it art. but some people will not see it that way. art is supposed to mean something to the artist, not to others. why do people limit their minds to try and please other people? to try and achieve fame? riches? the only true treasure is being satisfied with yourself. humans are greedy, they want and they want and they never stop until it's too late, and they've already crushed their image of themselves in their minds they're too far from salvation and sanity

**Author's Note:**

> pogchamp i write all my own poems <333  
> socials:  
> twitter - pastelli0n  
> discord - pastellion#7340  
> thank u for reading <3 remember i care about you, no matter who you are.  
> you dont have to go through pain alone  
> reach out to me if you want to talk, i dont care about what


End file.
